<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bright Walls of the Inbetween by DeadBreadDead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913591">Bright Walls of the Inbetween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadBreadDead/pseuds/DeadBreadDead'>DeadBreadDead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confused sapnap, Established Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The InBetween - Freeform, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, karl is just scared and confused, sapnap visits the inbetween, sapnap wants to help his boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadBreadDead/pseuds/DeadBreadDead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Karl? What the fuck is going on?" Sapnap asked as Karl came to a stop in front of him.</p>
<p>"Why- how are you here? You're not supposed to be here, fuck," Karl's questions clearly weren't quite directed at Sapnap, which confused him more. </p>
<p>"When you figure it out please let me know, I'd love to know what's happening," Sapnap said, deciding now was the best time for sass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or;<br/>Sapnap ends up in the Inbetween, and wants to know what the fuck is happening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bright Walls of the Inbetween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He didn't know what was happening, or where he was. How did he get here? Is this just a dream? Looking around, everything seemed too real to be a dream. Pinching himself proved it was in fact, not a dream. Well then. </span>
  <span>Sapnap wasn't sure how he got here, or where here was. All he knew was that he was standing outside a purely white castle with nothing else anywhere in sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Think, Sapnap, think," He muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't quite remember what he'd been doing before appearing at this castle. He had been talking to George when things started going fuzzy, he blinked and he was at the castle. </span>
  <span>Maybe he was just drugged and was having a weird experience. Yeah, that's what he'll settle with. As he glanced around, taking everything in, he swore he saw a flash of brown in one of the castle windows. Seconds later, someone was running towards him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dressed in white, nothing but white, ran Karl. How had his boyfriend got here? Was he drugged too? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sap? Sapnap?" Karl called.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Karl? What the fuck is going on?" Sapnap asked as Karl came to a stop in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why- how are you here? You're not supposed to be here, fuck," Karl's questions clearly weren't quite directed at Sapnap, which confused him more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When you figure it out please let me know, I'd love to know what's happening," Sapnap said, deciding now was the best time for sass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sap, I love you, but nows not the time. I don't know how you're here or why and- you shouldn't be here. You can't be here. You are Sapnap right? Not James? Or- Or Rash?" Karl spoke quickly, staring at Sapnap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course I'm Sapnap, who else could I be? Are you alright Karl?" Sapnap took a small step forward and grabbed Karl's hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine, I just don't know what this will effect, I haven't been warned about this. How- Fuck I'm going back," Karl spoke mostly to himself, which was starting to piss Sapnap off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean? Karl, speak slowly and make sense please," He half chuckled, trying to calm himself down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl seemed familiar with this place, and him panicking was only worrying Sapnap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll be gone in a few seconds, I love you and please come find me when you're back," Karl stated, reaching out and cupping Sapnaps cheek with his hand as he suddenly vanished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What the fuck. What the fuck? What-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who are you?" A voice, a familiar yet different voice called from the entrance of the castle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sapnap?" He called back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A figure walked through the castle doors, looking just like Karl, except his hair was a little longer and he seemed tired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, don't panic I'll explain everything in a few minutes, I just need you to come with me, quickly," Other-Karl explained, motioning for Sapnap to follow him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap jogged a little to catch up, and had to speed walk to stay beside other-Karl. </span>
  <span>After going down numerous hallways, Other-Karl had brought him to a tree with a little moat around it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I need you to trust me and follow me, okay?" Other-Karl said, and as he nodded Sapnap noticed just how different this Karl seemed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was a bit deeper, there were bags under his eyes and his hair was pulled into a little ponytail. Nonetheless, he followed Other-Karl down the moat and through a door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We can sit and talk now, it's safe here," Other-Karl said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're different," Sapnap stated bluntly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm not your Karl. How much do you know? What has he told you in your timeline?" Other-Karl asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Timeline?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, that explains it. Sapnap, have you noticed your Karl acting odd? Seemingly forgetting things, acting more jumpy, and caught in his head a lot?" Other-Karl raised an eyebrow, naming off every single thing Sapnap had noticed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- yeah. How did you know?” He asked, sitting down against a wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because, no matter the reality or time, the effects are the same,” At Sapnaps confused stare, Other-Karl continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What I’m about to tell you stays between you and Karl, understood? Karl is a time traveller. I am too, and so is every version and age of Karl. We do not choose when we time travel, where we go, or when we do it. We just blink and we’re somewhere else; The past, the future, a different reality. We watch events play out, see people die or get kidnapped or go insane,” Other-Karl paused, letting Sapnap take it all in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His Karl is a time traveller? If he had heard that before, well, <em>this</em>, he would’ve laughed and said it was impossible. Something was telling him this was the truth however, which made him think one thing; Why had Karl never told him? Why keep this to himself?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the inbetween, a place where time doesn’t exist and every version of us visit between travel. Everytime we come here, our memory gets worse. We forget things, people, places. That’s why we’ve made libraries, to write the stories of what we see,” Other-Karl explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t understand. Does this mean the tiny things Karl has been forgetting lately will grow? Will- will he one day forget they’re dating? Will Karl forget him all together?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why hasn’t he told me though? He- he says he loves me but he’s never told me any of this,” Sapnap asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He does love you Sapnap, he manages to find you in every reality he’s forced to visit, though you typically have a different name, like Rash and James. He’s never told you because it’s stressful and confusing and weird, and if he’s anything like me he tries not to think about it too much when he’s home,” Other-Karl explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mentioned a library where he writes everything, could I read-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not. Those stories cannot be read by anyone else, too much could happen. I’m starting to leave, I give it a minute or two. I can, however, show you what he’s seen if you’d like?” Other-Karl stated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without giving himself time to think it over, Sapnap nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Other-Karl motioned for him to go closer, so he did. Then Other-Karl gently kissed his forehead, and suddenly he was seeing flashes. Flashes of a masquerade, people dying, an egg. Flashes of a mansion, kidnapping, nether stars. When Sapnap opened his eyes, he’d seen everything. He hadn’t seen any of the inbetween, nor did he understand anything, but he’d watched from Karl’s body as each event took place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going back, judging by your clothes you are too,” Other-Karl said, vanishing with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing down quickly at his clothes, he saw that he was starting to flicker, and he felt weird and light. He blinked and he was back. Back with George, who was staring at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You good? You sorta zoned out for a few seconds there,” George chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah I’m fine, can we continue this later though? I remembered something I need to do at home,” Sapnap asked, hoping George wouldn’t argue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, cya later!” George smiled and ran off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap immediately started sprinting towards his and Karl’s house, running faster than he ever had. He burst through the door to see Karl sitting on the couch, knees up and biting his nails anxiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Karl,” Sapnap breathed, and practically launched himself onto his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sapnap, Sap. I- You- I don’t know how to explain I’m sorry, I-,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, everythings fine. Breath, okay? Don’t worry about explaining anything, I understand enough,” Sapnap held Karl, whispering comforting things and calming him down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What- what do you mean you understand?” Karl asked, looking up from his place in Sapnap’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An older version of you appeared and took me under a tree? He explained things, like how you’re a time traveller and it’s making you lose your memory. He kissed my forehead and showed me some of the places you’ve been, like that masquerade and that mansion,” Sapnap summed up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Karl whispered, burying his head into Sapnaps shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For what baby?” Sapnap gently kissed the top of his boyfriends head, wishing he knew how to help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That you have to deal with this, me. I’m forgetting things, things I don’t want to forget. I can’t remember more than I pretend to, and it scares me. I don’t want to forget anything. I’m scared and I’m sorry you have to deal with this, with me,” Karl ranted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Karl, sunshine, you don’t have to apologize, you never will. It’s not your fault, and I'll Always love you, even if you can’t remember your own name. I love you, and I’m never going to leave, alright? Sapnap smiled and hugged Karl, trying to get his point across.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Re-really?” Karl finally looked up again, eyes red and Sapnaps shirt slightly wet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Maybe I can find some way to help, if you’d like?” He offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’d like that,” Karl smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sapnap decided then and there, that he'd do whatever it takes to help Karl, consequences be damned. He's not letting Karl deal with this alone. He smiled and rested his chin on Karl's head, content with simply sitting there with his lover. It was just the two of them against the world, and he's okay with that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I imagine after this, Sapnap would suggest Karl write things in a diary like Ranboo does, and that every time Karl time travels, he tells Sapnap about it.</p>
<p>ALSO; for anyone who's read my past two stories in the 'Tommys exile and the War' series, I know back in december I said the sequel would be posted soon, and its been a few months now, but I keep writing a few sentences and losing motivation. It will get done eventually, but I have no idea when, I'm sorry. Have this in the meantime though.</p>
<p>It's the middle of the night and I impulsively wrote this rather than working on the school assignment due in a few hours, so imma go sleep and speedrun the assignment in school, hope you liked the story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>